explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Visionary
' |image= |series= |production= 40513-463 |producer(s)= |story=Ethan H. Calk |script=John Shirley |director=Reza Badiyi |imdbref=tt0708658 |guests=Jack Shearer as Ruwon, Annette Helde as Karina, Ray Young as Morka, Bob Minor as Bo'rak, Dennis Madalone as Atul |previous_production=Prophet Motive |next_production=Distant Voices |episode=DS9 S03E17 |airdate=27 February 1995 |previous_release=(DS9) Prophet Motive (Overall) Ex Post Facto |next_release=(DS9) Distant Voices (Overall) Emanations |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2371) |previous_story= Ex Post Facto Eye of the Needle |next_story= Emanations Ex Post Facto }} Summary A Romulan delegation arrives to study reports on the Dominion, a privilege granted in exchange for the use of a cloaking device aboard the Defiant. Meanwhile, O'Brien, at Quark's riding out a mild case of radiation poisoning from an accident, is suddenly transported to another part of the bar, where he sees himself having a conversation with Quark. He just as suddenly returns to where he was, then falls over in pain. Bashir blames the radiation and assures O'Brien that hallucinations are a normal side effect. But when O'Brien returns to the bar five hours later, he has the same conversation with Quark that he "hallucinated." Dax theorizes that O'Brien's exposure to radiation could have caused him to temporarily shift five hours forward in time. Then, O'Brien experiences another timeshift — into the middle of a brawl in Quark's between the Romulans and some Klingons. Bashir examines O'Brien in the present and determines that the timeshifts pose a serious threat to his life. Five hours later, O'Brien returns to Quark's to wait for the brawl, and the Klingons soon arrive and exchange blows with the Romulans. O'Brien timeshifts again, and this time sees himself in a corridor. He watches as his future self opens a wall panel and is killed by a blast from a hidden phaser. After shifting back, O'Brien leads Sisko and Odo to the wall panel, but they find nothing. They assume that a weapon will soon be placed within it over the next five hours. While Bashir works to rid O'Brien's body of the residual radiation, Kira reports that she has moved the Romulans to the quarters adjacent to the wall panel. When Odo discovers that someone has put a surveillance device behind the panel, he suspects the Klingons are spying on the Romulans. O'Brien then shifts five hours into the future again — and sees his dead body in the Infirmary. In the future, Bashir reveals to O'Brien how the radiation killed him. When O'Brien shifts back, the doctor is able to use this knowledge to save him. Meanwhile, Dax locates the cause of the shifts, which is a quantum singularity orbiting the space station. It periodically affects the radiation in O'Brien's body and triggers the timeshifts. O'Brien then shifts again into the future and finds himself aboard a crowded Runabout in the midst of an emergency evacuation — during which he watches as the station explodes and the wormhole collapses. Hoping to learn how both the station and the wormhole are destroyed, O'Brien uses a device to flood himself with radiation in order to travel to the future again. Once there, he and his future self join forces, discovering that the quantum singularity is inside a cloaked Romulan Warbird, which becomes visible and attacks the station. While the timeshifting O'Brien becomes dangerously sick from the radiation, his future self is forced to take the device and return to the other's time period, where he tells Sisko what will happen. The commander deduces that the Romulans plan to eliminate the threat posed by the Dominion, making the station's destruction look like an accident from the wormhole collapse. Sisko expels the Romulans, and the future O'Brien must get used to living a few hours in his past. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Near the beginning of the episode, Kira informs Sisko that the Romulans have arrived. Sisko tells her to bring them into Cargo Bay 12 and, in short order, the pair leave Ops in a turbolift. The next scene shows them wandering through the Promenade, evidently still on their way to Cargo Bay 12. This is very fortunate, because it gives Sisko a chance to discover that Klingons have just arrived on the station as well, but it raises a question – do they really have to go through the Promenade to get from Ops to Cargo Bay 12, or was Sisko just taking the scenic route? They may not have been a direct turbolift between Ops and Cargo Bay 12. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, July 16, 1999 - 1:09 am: When trying to explain to the Romulans why Odo isn't a Founder and doesn't have information on their ships and intent and stuff, they should have asked the Romulans if every Romulan citizen knows information on Romulan ships and stuff. That could have caused a diplomatic incident. # Earlier, Sisko said the Romulans were going to be there for 2 days, but later Sisko says the Romulans should be there for the next 3 days. The Romulans may have decided to stay an extra day. # I wonder what excuse Quark would give to keep the Klingons out of the bar? ("Sorry, but we have a tribble infestation." "Q has cast a spell which causes everyone entering the bar to take a bath." "It's Robanakah and Bender has drunk all the Bloodwine.") dotter31 on Saturday, April 08, 2006 - 6:40 am: Why would he need to give an excuse (assuming he was serious about doing it, which he was not)? It's his bar and he can keep out whoever he wants to. SeniramUK 17:56, January 30, 2019 (UTC) I can't see the Klingons leaving it at that! # Bashir can fix a fatal health problem in just 4 hours? Mike Nuss on Thursday, March 24, 2005 - 6:05 pm: Presumably it was something that was easy to fix but wasn't easy to detect. Also, he's a supergenius. # Anonymous on Friday, March 03, 2000 - 9:03 pm: O'Brien said he didn't know when the fight took place. Yet he saw the Romulans involved in the fight... That would imply that it happened within the next two days, wouldn't it? Yes, but he doesn’t know exactly when during those two days. # Dave on Thursday, November 29, 2001 - 7:11 pm: Doesn't the Romulans attempt to destroy the station and the wormhole constitute an act of war against the Federation and Bajor? Mike Nuss on Thursday, March 24, 2005 - 6:05 pm: Unfortunately you can't convict them for something they haven't done yet. And I'm sure the Federation doesn't want to spend all their resources fighting the Romulans and allow the Dominion to waltz in and take over. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine